


Pink Flora

by Serendipity00



Series: I love you, I miss you! [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: Poems for Allura post season 8.





	1. Juniberry

Oh precious juniberry  
We were forced to bid you adieu  
Forever to be revered as legendary  
For you let the sun dry you

You, who were so noble and great  
Getting yourself picked  
Resigning yourself to this fate  
All to end the horrid conflict

Your absence still has us shook  
Still, we believed it was our duty  
To press your flower in a book  
Trying to capture some of your beauty

Yes, we silently grieve  
But we spread the word of your sacrifice  
A better universe we strive to achieve  
Hoping to reach some kind of paradise

Forever you are gone  
Separated from us by an unfathomable distance  
Although, we are experiencing a new dawn  
And it has fuchsia etched into its very existence


	2. La Flor del Cosmos

After having chased the carnation  
Who’d became bitter and sour  
You chose to seek purification  
In an act of kindness and willpower

In the place where tendrils branch out  
Where space has quieted to a hush  
You made it so the threads would sprout  
And once again make everything lush

By using your magic just like a fairy  
Woefully, your body, the weight does crush  
Fallen has the pink juniberry  
Only to be reformed in the color of blush

So, during the most crucial hour  
For everything to be put at ease  
You became a cosmos flower  
With petals that touch all realities


End file.
